Santa Claus o Santa Ron?
by JanyPotter
Summary: Harry y Hermione tienen su cena anual de navidad, Ron y su mujer van junto a su hija. Chris, el hijo de H y Hr tiene un plan, Descrubrir a Santa Claus. Mensaje navideño final.


Santa Claus, o Santa Ron? "La Magia está en creer"

24 de diciembre, la casa de los Potter se encontraba adornada completamente por guirnaldas de colores rojos y verdes y luces colgadas en la orilla del tejado las cuales se encendían y apagaban en cortos periodos de tiempo.

El jardín se encontraba cubierto por una gran capa de nieve sobre la cual Jugaban un padre con su hijo.

Ambos se lanzaban bolas de nieve mientras reían divertidos. El padre notoriamente más empapado que el hijo ya que la criatura acertaba todas las bolas de nieve que se proponía a lanzar.

-No huyas cobarde!-gritaba el pequeño mientras corría tras su padre llevando una gran bola de nieve que se derretía lentamente en su pequeña manito cubierta por un guante de colores.

-COBARDE?-Harry se detuvo en seco, se volteó para quedar viendo de frente los ojos castaños de su hijo- cobarde nunca...-y cambió su expresión a una fingida maldad, el pequeño, al intuir lo que se venía, sonrió y se puso a correr en dirección contraria mientras su padre lo seguía.- Me transformé en un hombre lobo! Ya nada te podrá salvar!

-MAMAAAAAAAAA!-gritaba el pequeño mientras corría. Eso hizo a Harry detenerse en seco.

- No se vale llamar a mamá! Sabes que vendrá inmediatamente a busc...

-Que pasa?-una mujer con el pelo castaño enmarañado se asomó a la puerta de la casa. Traía un delantal de cocina y miraba inquisidoramente a sus dos hombres, el pequeño corrió inmediatamente a su madre la cual lo tomó en brazos mirando a Harry con reproche.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te transformes en hombre lobo con Chris?...hasta a mi me da miedo eso...-Hermione miraba con media sonrisa a su marido, a veces realmente parecía un niño.

-no me dijiste lo mismo anoche- murmuró Harry

-Que pasó anoche mami?-preguntó Chris a una muy avergonzada Hermione- Nada Hijo- contestó la castaña dejando al pequeño en el suelo de nuevo. Chris se quedó de pié junto a su madre mirando a su papá quien comenzó a recoger el desastre que habían dejado en el antejardín.- Ve a tu habitación, iré a cambiarte de ropa para la cena de esta noche.

-Vamos a comer cositas ricas?-preguntó el niño.

-Siempre comes cositas ricas-contestó Hermione sonriendo.

-Ehhh...cielo, las coles de bruselas, el tofu, y el brócoli cocido no son cositas ricas exactamente- dijo Harry irónicamente. Hermione lo miró con un evidente gesto de "No digas esas cosas enfrente de tu hijo o no querrá comer nunca más!"

-es cierto mami, no comeré más de eso verde!- Hermione cerró los ojos abatida.

-Si, lo harás porque te alimenta, pero hoy no hay nada de eso, ve arriba hijo

-está bien mami- el pequeño entró a la casa y se escucharon sus pasitos subiendo las escaleras.

-Harry nunca voy a poder criar bien a Chris si sigues haciéndomelo más difícil!-Hermione se acercó a su marido quien la abrazó.

-Es mi papel hacer eso!-contestó Harry dando un beso a Hermione en la coronilla.

-No, no es tu papel y lo sabes, debes ayudarme, y tu también ve adentro y ponte la ropa que te dejé anoche, quiero que te veas presentable-Hermione tomó a su marido por los hombros y este tomándola por las mejillas plantó un beso en sus labios.

-Son sólo Ron y Alexa no veo razón para verme tan presentable

-Es una cuestión de protocolo- contestó Hermione, al comentario con tono de queja que Harry había dado.

-Bien, si no te amara tanto no te haría caso en nada-dijo Harry con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que a Hermione la derretía desde que tenía 11 años.

-Ron!-Alexa gritaba desde el pie de la escalera a su marido quien aún se encontraba arriba- quedan 20 minutos para irnos dime por favor que estás listo!

-Si, si Alexa Casi listo, espera un segundo...-contestó la voz algo amortiguada de Ron desde la habitación que ambos compartían desde hacía ya 2 años.

-Esperemos que sea un segundo- comentó Alexa a su hija, la pequeña tenía los ojos azules como sus padres y era pelirroja como su papá. Tenía dos añitos y era la bebé más despierta que alguien haya tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Después de el hijo de Harry y Hermione. Sólo porque había nacido antes.

-ya, ya estoy listo- Ron venía bajando las escaleras apresuradamente.

-cuidado, no te vayas a caer ahora- comentó Alexa con media sonrisa

-te ves preciosa- Ron dio un beso a su mujer mientras recibía a su hija de brazos de la misma.

-Gracias, tu también- Alexa acomodó la corbata de Ron que estaba un poco torcida.- ahora te ves mejor, bien Dame a Ashlee.- Ron le pasó a la bebé.

-Bien vamos- el pelirrojo abrió la puerta para que ambas mujeres pudieran pasar, no iban a viajar con polvos flu en esta oportunidad porque Ashlee era muy delicada de estómago y no podía marearse mucho, si no las consecuencias eran muy terribles como para discutirlas.

- Vamos.

-Que es ese olor tan delicioso que sale de nuestra cocina?- Harry se acercaba a la cocina con Chris detrás, ambos guiados por el olor de tan delicioso banquete que se preparaba ahí.

-llico llico, vamos a comer algo...jugoso. Papi quiero una rana de chocolate!- Chris comenzó a tirar del pantalón a Harry

-no hasta que termines de cenar, ya sabes lo que dice mamá, si no te comerá el troll de la montaña que...come niños que comen ranas de chocolate antes de la cena- Harry empujó la puerta de la cocina y se encontró con una Hermione atareadísima moviendo fuentes de ensaladas de aquí para allá. Una gran bandeja con un jugoso pavo adornado con manzanas y otras cosas se veía encima de una mesa.

-No comerás hasta que hayan llegado- comentó Hermione sin siquiera mirar a Harry revolviendo algo que parecía una salsa.

-y quien dijo que quiero comer ahora?-dijo Harry mirando a Chris.

-Papi, recién decías que querías comer..-comentó el pequeño ante la mirada de desconcierto de Harry y una muy marcada sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione.

-Ahí lo tienes...

-Alexa no te ayudó a preparar nada?-preguntó Harry mirando todas las ensaladas y carnes y pensando en lo mucho que debe haber costado preparar todo eso Además servía para cambiar de tema.

-por supuesto que si, todas las ensaladas las hizo ella- contestó Hermione por fin quitándose el delantal y dejando ver un hermoso vestido rojo, con tirantes y un no muy pronunciado escote, largo hasta las rodillas y acompañado de un par de zapatos rojos con tacón.

-Ah, te ves bellísima-comentó Harry ahora babeando más por su mujer que por el pavo.

-Gracias- contestó Hermione con una sonrisa acercándose a Harry y abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Nooo, besos no- dijo Chris y salió de la cocina lo más rápido que pudo. Harry y Hermione sonrieron y aún ante las quejas de su hijo se besaron.

-te amo- dijo Harry a Hermione luego del beso

-yo también- contestó sinceramente ella.

-TIMBRE! YO ABRO!- se escuchó la voz de Chris desde la sala de estar- Tío Ron!-se escuchó después, Harry y Hermione se miraron y salieron de la cocina sonriendo.

-Dios, si que estás grande!- Ron tomó a su ahijado en brazos y luego lo dejó en el suelo- y pesado...que quieres que te diga estoy acostumbrado a tomar a mi hija que es mucho más chiquita que tu.

-Ron! Amigo mío como estás!- Harry abrazó a Ron y ambos se golpearon la espalda sonoramente. Hermione se acercó a Alexa quien traía a Ashlee en brazos atenta mirando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Alexa! Pero que bebé más linda la que tienes por hija! Parece que cada vez que la veo crece un poco más y el cabello se le pone más rojo.-comentó Hermione sonriendo- entrégamela- pidió estirando los brazos para que su ahijada fuera a dar a ellos.

-Ahí la tienes Herms, disfrútala cuanto puedas que no falta nada para que crezca más, Chris!-Alexa abrazó fuertemente al pequeño quien le correspondió el abrazo feliz.

-Que me trajiste tía?-fue la primera pregunta del pequeño.

-Bueno yo estoy muy bien gracias- contestó Alexa sonriendo- hoy no te traje nada los regalos los trae santa...

-Ah cierto!- comentó el pequeño dándose una pequeña palmada en la cabeza- lo había olvidado, perdóname tía.

-No hay problema- contestó Alexa con una gran sonrisa- Dame otro abrazo!- pidió al pequeño quien le sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos otra vez.

-Bien chicos pasen a la sala de estar, conversemos un rato antes de cenar para hacer sufrir un poco más a Harry-Hermione levantó la voz para hacerse escuchar por sobre las conversaciones que Harry mantenía con Ron, y Alexa y Chris quien estaba en los brazos de su padre comentando como todo un adulto. Luego de lo que Hermione dijo Harry la miró con reproche y Alexa rió

-De paso hacemos sufrir a Ron también-dijo abrazando a su marido quien hizo fingidos pucheros.

-Bueno también- dijo Hermione y ambas mujeres rieron mientras Ron y Harry se miraban con cara de mártires.

-Mami puedo ir a jugar con Ashlee?-preguntó Chris a su madre mientras esta tomaba asiento junto a Harry en uno de los sofás.

-ehh, si creo que si, ve a preguntarle a la tía Alexa-contestó Hermione acomodando una mecha del pelo negro rebelde de su hijo. El pequeño se acercó a Alexa.

-Tía, puedo ir a jugar con Ashlee? Tengo muchísimos juguetes didácticos en mi alcoba de cuando era pequeño-el niño tenía una facilidad increíble con las palabras y a pesar de tener 4 años todo lo que hablaba lo pronunciaba perfectamente, Alexa lo miró con una sonrisa

-Claro cielo, ve, pero sé cuidadoso con ella bueno?- la mujer acarició la cabeza del pequeño y este tomó de una mano a su amiguita y la ayudó a subir las escaleras.

-Bien Ashlee, hoy vas a aprender mucho, ya verás como sales de esta casa diciendo una palabra por lo menos-Chris ayudaba a Ashlee a subir de a un pie la escalera mientras la tomaba de su pequeña manita.- uno...dos...tres...Vamos yo sé que tu puedes seguir!

-brhm brhm- dijo Ashlee mirando a Chris, el pequeño si bien no sabía que significaba eso, lo dejó pasar.

-ehhh, si cierto. Bien vamos.

-...Entonces cuando salí de la sala de parto me dijeron que mi marido se había desmayado a la mitad del Parto por el exceso de Sangre- Alexa, Hermione y Harry reían fuertemente ante la anécdota que la primera había acabado de contar.

-Hey! No es fácil ver esa cantidad de Sangre! Ustedes deberían saberlo!- dijo Ron ofendido por la risa de sus pares.

-Si, si lo sé cielo, no te enojes- Alexa dio un beso en la mejilla a su marido el cual sonrió.

-Bueno antes de que sigamos hablando de sangre porqué no pasamos a cenar?-Hermione se puso de pié y con un gesto que sólo Alexa entendió ambas fueron a la cocina.

Al cabo de un par de minutos Hermione llamó a todos a sentarse en la mesa y Alexa fue a buscar a los niños.

Al entrar en la pieza de Chris, se encontró con que el pequeño le mostraba a Ashlee un pizarrón en el cual estaban escritas muchas palabras, la mayoría hechizos y su hija babeaba una varita mágica la cual reconoció como la de Hermione. Tocó la puerta y los niños se percataron de su presencia.

-Tía! Cierto que Santa Claus existe?-fue lo primero que le dijo su ahijado.

-Pues si cielo, claro, vamos a comer, luego se van a dormir y ya verán que existe, mañana cuando vean sus regalos bajo el árbol.- Alexa tomó en brazos a su hija, le quitó la varita de Hermione de las manos y Le tendió la mano a Chris para que la tomara y así bajaran.

La cena transcurrió normalmente, risas, alegría, pavo, Chris haciendo sus comentarios que los dejaban a todos con la boca abierta. Todo normal.

-Mamá! Tengo un plan!- dijo de pronto Chris en uno de esos segundos de silencio que se forman luego de un buen chiste del que todos se ríen.

-Si hijo, cual?-preguntó Hermione a su pequeño el cual había heredado la mirada de decisión de su padre.

-Voy a ver si santa claus existe!-Hermione, Harry, Ron y Alexa quedaron con la boca abierta de nuevo, Alexa , tratando de no hacerlo muy evidente inquirió una vez más.

-y como?

-Bueno esta noche iré a dormir con ustedes!-contestó el pequeño con una gran sonrisa- de esa forma sabré que santa claus no es ni papá ni mamá.

-O.o...bien hijo puedes hacer eso- contestó Harry antes de que cualquiera pudiera detenerlo, Hermione lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

-Que...Hermione crees que nosotros somos santa Claus? NO! Por supuesto que santa Claus existe y se lo demostraremos a nuestro hijo- Hermione cerró los ojos abatida y asintió con una sonrisa dedicada a su pequeño.

-Bien, sólo eso quería decirles, Vamos Ashlee. - Chris tomó de la manito a Ashlee de nuevo y se la llevó arriba. Cuando ya estaban totalmente fuera de vista Hermione decidió hablar.

-Gran idea Harry padre del año! Como vamos ahora a probarle a nuestro hijo que santa claus si existe?-preguntó Hermione algo alterada.

-Ron- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a su amigo.

-YO? YO QUE TENGO QUE VER CON TODO ESTO?-preguntó Ron asustado, Alexa lo miraba entre divertida y enternecida.

-Debes ayudarme con esto amigo, puedes disfrazarte de santa Claus y venir hoy a la casa a eso de las 12? Los regalos están en el armario bajo la escalera.-Harry miraba suplicante a su amigo y Alexa le había tomado el brazo.

-Harry podría decir que esta es la peor idea que se te ha ocurrido pero debo contar la de cuando consideraste genial darle jugo de calabaza a Chris cuando tenía dos meses de nacido, o de cuando me regalaste una escoba la cual me hiciste montar cuando salimos de séptimo Año pero en fin.

-Considero que sería divertido, Ron, cariño puedes hacerlo por nuestro ahijado, ni siquiera por Harry y Hermione, imagina lo mal que se sentiría al ver sus ilusiones desechas- Alexa usaba su psicología inversa que funcionaba tan bien con Ron.

-Bueno en cierto modo tienes razón, está bien lo haré pero me debes un gran favor Harry Potter!-dijo Ron a modo de amenaza

-GRACIAS RON! Estoy tan agradecido que te besaría pero no lo haré- dijo Harry conteniendo su emoción.

-Bien chicos creo que ya es hora de irnos- Alexa comenzaba a Levantarse y el resto la siguió.

-Ven a las 12 Ron- dijo Harry, Hermione dio un suspiro, aún no le parecía la mejor idea del mundo.

-Ok, pero ya te lo dije, me debes un gran favor Harry- dijo Ron algo inseguro todavía.

-Si, si lo sé Ron, muchísimas Gracias- Harry se veía agradecido.

-Chris! Cielo! Tus tíos ya se van! Trae a Ashlee!- gritó Hermione desde el pié de la escalera hacia arriba.

-Ya voy mamá!-se escuchó la voz de Chris. A los pocos minutos bajaron los más pequeños del grupo. Chris se paró en frente de todos con Ashlee de la mano y pidió atención.

-Atención Atención! Observen esto! Tía Alexa, Tío Ron este es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes- el pequeño se inclinó hacia Ashlee y le susurró algo al oído ante la mirada atenta de todos los adultos- Bien Ashlee dime quien es el?- preguntó Apuntando a Ron.

-Papá! Papá!- dijo la pequeña dando aplausos cortitos. Ron sonrió con todos los músculos de su cara y Alexa también

-Dios! Su primera palabra!- gritó Alexa mocionada

-espera tía! Hay más, y cuéntame Ashlee, ella quien es?

-Mami mami!-dijo la pequeña igual como la vez anterior.

-SU SEGUNDA PALABRA! Me voy a desmayar!- Alexa corrió a su hija y la tomó por los aires. Luego abrazó a Chris- Gracias cielo! Le has enseñado en 2 horas lo que nosotros no hemos podido en dos años!

-entre nosotros nos entendemos- dijo Chris con la cara de autosuficiencia que heredó de su madre.

-Bien Chris, adiós, ya nos veremos amigo- Ron chocó los 5 con Chris, y luego se despidió de sus amigos. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban solos nuevamente Harry, Hermione y su hijo.

-Bien mi niño es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir.

-Bueno!- contestó el pequeño y subió corriendo las escaleras.

El reloj de péndulo en la casa de los Potter marcaba las doce con su sonoro "DING DONG DING DONG" el más pequeño de los Potter abrió sus grandes ojos castaños esperando oir algo, de pronto sintió como la ventana de la sala se abría y alguien entraba quejándose.

-JO JO JO, si como no- murmuró Ron para si, llevaba un disfraz de santa Claus que incluía la barba y hasta el relleno que necesitaba para verse panzón, le costaba moverse, se metió al armario a sacar los regalos, y cuando se disponía a dejarlos debajo del Árbol y terminar con todo eso. Escuchó con pavor unos pasitos que bajaban las escaleras sigilosamente.

-Santa?-preguntó una vocecilla a su espalda. Ron se volteó espantado.

-Chris?-preguntó con su voz normal, luego recordó el papel que estaba jugando, trató de agravar su voz- ejem ejem, Chris?-preguntó nuevamente.

-Si! como me conoces?-preguntó el pequeño emocionado, al momento en que Ron vio su carita iluminada olvidó todo lo malo que pensaba

-Es que te he visto todo el año, te has comido todas las coles de brusellas y los brócolis que hace tu madre, y nunca desobedeces a tu padre...-iba a decir "sin importar cuan idiota sea la orden que te dé" pero se retractó a tiempo- eres un niño muy bueno y por eso te traigo tus regalos.

-si?-preguntó más emocionado aún.

-Sii, Jo jo jo -Ron trató de reír lo más parecido que se pudo a santa, y lo más extraño es que le resultó.

-Que bueno, bien entonces ahora que cumplí con mi misión puedo ir a dormir tranquilo en mi dormitorio, gracias santa!-dijo el pequeño y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-de nada Chris...-contestó Ron y siguió poniendo sus regalos bajo el árbol. Luego salió por donde había entrado y se marchó a su casa nuevamente, sólo deseaba que Chris no haya oído el sonido del motor del auto.

-mmm ya llegaste?-preguntó Alexa a su marido cuando este llegó a acostarse en su cama.

-No, soy un holograma- contestó irónico el pelirrojo.

-Ja ja...no, mejor dicho jo jo jo -Alexa soltó una risita- Aprovechaste el viaje y pusiste nuestros regalos bajo el árbol también?

-Si-contestó Ron abrazando a Alexa por la espalda cariñosamente.

-Bueno, a dormir, mañana Ashlee nos despertará temprano- La mujer se dio vuelta quedando de frente a Ron quien le sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos y car en un profundo sueño.

-MAMÁAAA! PAPAAAA! MAMA PAPA MAMA PAPA!- Chris saltaba sobre la cama de sus padres emocionado mientras estos trataban de desperezarse.

-mhm, que pasó hijo?-preguntó Harry con la voz algo ronca por despertarse tan recientemente.

-Los regalos papá! Ayer ví a Santa!-Harry y Hermione abrieron los ojos como platos

-lo viste?-preguntó Hermione apresuradamente- y que te dijo?

-me dijo que por comerme tu comida mala ahora me iba a dar regalos...-contestó Chris sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

-Ah, así que "comida mala"eh? Pues ya se las verá conmigo ese santa de segunda...¬¬- murmuró Hermione, Harry rió.

-que dijiste mami?- preguntó Chris

-Eh, nada nada hijo, ya vamos, tu empieza sin nosotros.

-Bien!- Chris bajó corriendo las escaleras, Harry y Hermione se pusieron sus batas y bajaron junto a su hijo.

-Este es mío, este es mío, este es mío, mamá mi set de pociones! SIIII TENGO UNA VARITA!- Chris gritaba emocionado con cada regalo que abría, Harry y Hermione sonreían complacidos mientras su hijo abría regalos y los miraba con profundo agradecimiento por cada uno de ellos, no sabían porqué pero Chris tenía la costumbre de que , aunque los regalos vinieran de terceros, agradecerles a sus padres también por ellos.

-Mamá, aquí hay un regalo para ti!-dijo Chris entregándole a Hermione una cajita púrpura

-Gracias Hijo- Hermione la tomó entre sus manos e inclinándose un poco hacia Harry murmuró- Gracias Harry.

-Herms, ese regalo no es mío, yo te compré ese que está ahí- Harry miró extrañado la caja púrpura entre las manos de Hermione y apuntó a una caja marrón que reposaba entre los regalos de su hijo.

-Entonces quien me dio este?

-ábrelo-dijo Harry. Hermione abrió la cajita y dentro de esta reposaba una Hermosa muñeca de porcelana, Hermione ahogó un grito al verla- Esta muñeca...yo se la pedí a Santa cuando tenía 11 años, no llegó pues estaba en Hogwarts y ahí dejé de creer en el.- Esto se lo murmuró a Harry y Chris estaba más preocupado blandiendo su varita en el aire que en la conversación de sus padres.

-Trae una nota, a ver léela- Harry tenía abrazada a Hermione por los hombros. Hermione sacó la nota y la comenzó a leer.

-"_Hermione, lamento no haberte podido entregar esta muñeca antes, y lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero ahora que la necesitabas, aquí está. Nunca olvides que la magia está en Creer...Santa Claus_"-Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y dejó escapar un sollozo. Chris inmediatamente giró su cabeza para mirar a su madre.

-Porque lloras mami?-preguntó Acercándose a ella.

-Por nada hijo, cosas de adultos, ve a seguir abriendo tus regalos creo que te queda uno por ahí.- dijo Hermione secándose un par de lágrimas.

-No crees que sea una broma de alguien cierto?-preguntó Harry cauteloso.

-imposible, sólo el podía saber que yo quería esta muñeca, ni siquiera a mi madre se lo comenté.-dijo Hermione recordando.

-Una bonita lección que aprender hoy- comentó Harry abrazando más a Hermione.

-Papá! Hay un regalo para ti también!- Chris le entregó a Harry un paquete con envoltorio azul, Harry miró a Hermione interrogándola y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Tú..-murmuró Harry, Hermione lo miró extrañada

-Yo?-preguntó

-Si, Tú, Antes de saber que era un mago y entrar a Hogwarts, me sentía tan solo que una navidad le pedí a santa alguien que me quisiera, que se preocupara por mi, que me tomara en cuenta y yo fuera todo para esa persona...y llegaste tu.- contestó Harry sacando un papel de dentro del paquete, una foto. En ella salía Hermione cuando estaba esperando a Chris, sonriendo con su pelo castaño al viento.

-Muy linda foto-comentó Hermione- Oh, Harry que bueno que santa te haya concedido tu regalo, de paso me lo concedió a mi- Hermione dio un dulce beso a Harry en los labios.- Oye- dijo finalizando abruptamente el beso- también trae una nota- Harry sacó la nota.

-"_Yo no me demoré en entregarte tu regalo, tu te demoraste en abrirlo y darte cuenta que era tuyo...Santa Claus_"- Harry miró a Hermione y volvió a besarla.

FIN


End file.
